1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arrangements for the stimulation of females and more particularly to topical application of specialized stimulatory medicaments.
2. Prior Art
The unique properties of the clitoral sensitizing compounds described in my earlier co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/469,959 encompasses the vasodilatation of clitoral blood vessels by the initial effect of menthol to facilitate and promote the absorption of L-arginine when topically applied to the mucous membrane of the clitoris. The L-arginine stimulates the nitric oxide synthase mediated production of nitric oxide to effect clitoral sensitivity, arousal, and erection by sustained vasodilatation. Both of these actions are specific to the topical application of the compound to the mucous membrane of the clitoris and presume an inert, non-active base or vehicle. In the menthol/L-arginine compound, the menthol actually acts as a vehicle to enhance the absorption of L-arginine.